Univers Card Captor Sakura
by Zenith Nir'Endilith
Summary: Drabbles / Remakes des épisodes vf de la saison 2.
1. Episode 47

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura appartient au CLAMP.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ÉPISODE 47. <strong>__Très heureux de t'avoir retrouver Sakura, serrons-nous la main._

* * *

><p>Sakura arrive à l'avance à son école. Tandis qu'elle enlève ses rollers pour les remplacer par ses chaussures, elle ne fait pas attention que non loin, presque derrière elle, il est là, ce garçon aux lunettes rondes, tout en cheveux noirs. Il l'observe discrètement, tendrement, impatient, fasciné.<p>

Pour son premier jour d'école, qui coïncide avec le début d'un nouveau semestre, Anthony est également arrivé tôt dans l'établissement. Il a vu Sakura ! Il pourrait la reconnaitre entre mille. La veille, pour la première fois il l'avait entendu véritablement (se chamailler avec Kérobéros). La nuit lui avait paru interminablement longue. De la lointaine Angleterre, voilà qu'il se retrouve enfin à quelques distances, si petits mètres d'elle.

N'empêche, celle-ci est partie trop vite. Il est, à présent, plus qu'impatient de la revoir. Il sait que sa patience sera récompensée ; dans peu de temps, il sera dans sa classe et dès la première pause, il pourra lui parler. Car _il ira lui parler_. Obligé, qu'elle soit occupée ou non. De toute manière, il ne pourra pas se retenir bien longtemps. Il n'est même pas sûr de rester sage jusqu'à la pause, il va falloir qu'il évite de trop la dévisager devant toute la classe. C'est l'esprit complétement ailleurs, qu'Eriol se rend chez le proviseur pour régler quelques documents administratifs. Avec surement un peu de magie à l'œuvre, il est ajouté au registre, ressortant du bureau du principal avec une feuille d'admission. Moins hagard, il se rend ensuite à la salle des professeurs. Non non, il n'a aucun problème pour savoir où se trouve la salle des professeurs, il refuse poliment qu'on l'accompagne. Il toque, on lui ouvre, il se présente, un professeur lui prend la feuille, appelle le professeur Térada, qui se présente, il est son nouveau professeur principal, c'est ce qui est écrit sur la feuille, il lui demande de le suivre, ils se dirigent vers la classe de Sakura. Durant le trajet, ça parle du "mal du pays ? Non tout va bien", ça parle de la pluie (en Angleterre) et du beau temps (au Japon), qu'il a bien de la chance pour son jeune âge d'être bilingue... etc.

À la pause, il ne perd pas une minute et va parler avec Sakura.


	2. Episode 48

**ÉPISODE 48. **_Tu sais que quand tu souris, tu es encore plus jolie que d'habitude._

Sur le chemin de l'école, Anthony a des fleurs plein les bras. En ce deuxième jour d'école, il se familiarise avec les enfants de sa classe. Ils sont tous très gentils avec lui, ils adorent l'entendre parler en anglais, ils s'inquiètent de le savoir si loin de son pays, il est le seul européen dans les environs, il passe relativement inaperçu mais ça aurait été pire s'il était blond, il a droit à la même question "s'il a pas trop le mal du pays ?" Même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, il a accepté l'aide de Nadine pour une visite guidée, parce qu'elle est amie avec Sakura. Les amis de Sakura sont justement abordé par Ivan, ce dernier est en train de raconter un truc qui semble ultra important, alors il tend l'oreille... mais euh... il est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ou d'être bien réveillé...

Anthony offre une fleur à Sakura. À propos d'elle, il l'adore. S'il le pouvait, il modifierait l'emploi du temps de la classe pour que les cours durent plus longtemps. Pour la première épreuve, il a décidé d'éveiller son intérêt, sa méfiance et sa prudence avec une mystérieuse pluie perpétuelle. Le ciel sombre, le cliquetis apaisant de la pluie, qui ne cesse de tomber et glisser en vaguelette sur les quatre grandes fenêtres, ça donne une atmosphère confinée dans la salle de classe. Pendant le cours, il prend plaisir à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il ne s'en prive pas, d'autant plus que ça devient franchement amusant avec son voisin, jaloux comme un poux ! Il est intrigué par Lionel, son descendant est amoureux de Sakura, en plus d'être 'présent' ! À vrai dire, en venant s'installer auprès de Sakura comme il était prévu, il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer son descendant...

À la fin des cours, Anthony est déçu que ce soit déjà terminé. Si seulement il avait modifié l'emploi du temps de la classe... il se dépêche de ranger ses affaires pour suivre Sakura qui est déjà en train de partir.


	3. Episode 49

**ÉPISODE 49. **_Mais non, c'est juste une question d'habitude._

Le troisième jour d'école commence avec un cours de math. Le soleil est de retour, tout le monde en rayonne de bonheur. Eriol attend le commencement du cours, il sait déjà que Sakura ne viendra pas aujourd'hui mais bon, il va faire avec, parce que c'est pas une raison pour commencer à sécher les cours... si ? Sans Sakura, le cours parait d'un coup moins intéressant, long et ennuyeux. Il n'a pas la chance de Lionel de pouvoir regarder à loisir par la fenêtre. Alors ses yeux se perdent souvent dans les longs cheveux de sa voisine de devant, terriblement ondulés. Ils échangent un sourire quand Tiffany se retourne, elle se sentait observer. Tiffany jette un coup d'œil à ses exercices, à la place de les lui cacher, il les lui propose, lui offrant son aide si besoin. Tiffany regarde Lionel qui grogne à coté d'eux. Anthony a terminé et pas lui. Lionel est excellent en mathématique, le meilleur de la classe en vérité. Et en général, c'est à lui qu'elle demande lorsqu'elle a une hésitation. Tentée, elle se laisse expliquer une erreur sur sa copie, sous les coups de crayon frénétique de Lionel qui se dépêche de finir.

Le lendemain, de retour en classe, Sakura fait le bonheur d'Anthony, il s'ennuie un peu moins quand elle est là. Il observe Sakura prendre le soleil, elle écrit une lettre. Elle a l'air de s'être bien reposé, il est temps de mettre en place sa prochaine épreuve. Mais il passe devant les fenêtres de la salle de musique et il en oublie littéralement sur quoi il était en train de réfléchir. Avec sa magie, il ouvre une fenêtre et saute par dessus. En un rien de temps, il est assis devant le piano noir et commence à jouer. La musique qui lui passe par la tête dans l'immédiat n'est autre que celle que la petite Tiffany chantait à son club de chorale. Elle n'avait pas seulement que des très beaux cheveux longs, elle avait également une très jolie voix, et chantait très bien. Peut être que...

Sakura, puis Tiffany, se retrouvent en sa compagnie, inexorablement attiré toute les deux par le son du piano, désireuse de savoir qui jouait aussi bien. Les deux filles veulent en écouter d'avantage, il cherche dans sa tête ... hmm, seule la musique angoissante d'un film d'horreur lui vient à l'esprit... mouais, pourquoi pas, il les prévient que ça risque de faire peur, elles ne comprennent pas. Il commence à jouer, Tiffany reconnait le film et sourit large tandis que la pauvre Sakura en frissonne d'effroi ! Nadine, qui sort toujours de nulle part dès que ça parle d'horreur, applaudit, Sakura hurle parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Nadine est tout bonnement ravie qu'Anthony sache jouer aussi bien la musique de son film préféré. Une histoire de manoir hantée... parait-il.


	4. Episode 50

**ÉPISODE 49/50. **_Pourquoi cette question, tu t'ennuies ici ?_

Contrairement aux enfants de son âge, qui écoutent attentivement en classe, rentre chez eux pour terminer leurs devoirs, jouer aux jeux vidéos, sortir en vélo ou s'adonner à la lecture de bande dessiné/mettre la table/ranger sa chambre/finir son assiette et se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain à l'école. Eriol est loin de cette insouciante rythme de vie. Il faut vite qu'il se trouve une occupation, sinon, il va devenir fou ! Sakura récupère lentement quand elle transforme une carte et il est ainsi contraint d'attendre plusieurs jours avant de recommencer une épreuve. Attendre. Il aurait peut être pas du détruire le piano, car depuis la destruction de celui-ci, les jours avaient été bien chiants, le piano, au moins l'aurait occupé ! Bien sur, passer du temps avec Sakura serait l'idéal mais présentement, elle est avec ses amies, entre filles à parler de peluche. Peut être aller voir Lionel... enfin, si ce dernier ne lui fait pas trop la tête. (Après tout, il a encore trop regardé Sakura en classe, toute la matinée...)

Se retrouvant tout seul (il vient de faire fuir Lionel) Anthony tombe sur Ivan. Il ne connait pas encore le jeune garçon mais moui pourquoi pas, il pourrait être d'une bonne compagnie. Ivan lui dit qu'il a croisé Lionel, il était bizarre, à courir comme un fou ! Anthony lui répond qu'il ne pensait pas être si effrayant... pourtant il lui a juste demandé de l'aide pour s'adapter, vu qu'il vient lui aussi d'ailleurs, d'Hong Kong.

Sur le trajet, Tiffany est bien gentille, elle lui fait la visite de la ville. Ils ne font pas du tout attention qu'ils trainent la patte et qu'ils se retrouvent bons derniers, loin loin loin derrière Sakura et Lionel, qui doivent les appeler pour qu'ils arrêtent de se taper la causette au beau milieu du trottoir. Anthony aime bien parler avec Tiffany et c'est aussi son cas visiblement. Lionel lui, lui fait toujours la tête : ben, oui c'est vrai quoi, voilà qu'il s'y met aussi avec Tiffany ! Les anglais, pff ! Sakura veut savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler tous les deux : Tiffany lui dit que c'est un secret. (En fait, ils parlaient de la proposition du professeur de musique à faire chanter Anthony. Parce qu'il a chanté tellement bien en classe qu'elle est venue lui solliciter son club, puisqu'il est nouveau et qu'il ne fait partie d'aucun club.) Pour dire la vérité, Anthony s'est vu contraint d'accepter la proposition du professeur s'il ne voulait pas décevoir la prof, Tiffany, mais aussi tous les autres qui participent à la chorale. C'est que ça peut être effrayant une vingtaine de paire de yeux suppliantes...


	5. Episode 51

**ÉPISODE 51. **_Comme j'envie la personne à qui tu donneras cet ours ! _

Assis sur son banc, Sakura regarde les cartes qu'elle vient de sortir de son sac. Comme d'habitude, les cartes sont merveilleusement belles et c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de leur regarder une par une. Mais à cause du nouveau sceptre qui a changé, leurs magies ne peuvent plus êtres activées aussi bien qu'avant. Cependant, si elles sont transformés, elle est en mesure de les utiliser. Pour chacune d'elle, Sakura se souvient de sa capture, de quoi la laisser dans ses pensées, pendant qu'Anthony s'approche. Il ne se voit pas rater une si belle occasion. Il fait exprès de la surprendre comme un fada, et parfait, elle les fait toutes tomber. Il ne manque pas de s'étouffer en milles excuses et l'aide à les ramasser, lui demandant évidement de quelles cartes il s'agit, elles sont drôlement belles. Ah, Dark, justement sa préférée, et puis oh Woody, Time, Sleep, et pleins d'autres, c'est même pas une feinte quand il se met à les contempler avec bonheur. Sakura lui fait croire qu'il s'agit d'un jeu de tarot divinatoire et une fois toutes les cartes dans ses mains, elle lui propose de tirer une carte au hasard ! Forcement, il tombe sur Dark. Il lui fait remarquer que les cartes sont en anglais, Dark, ça veut dire Obscurité.

**Autre version.** S'il tire au hasard, c'est sûr qu'il va tomber sur Dark. Alors... il tire une carte. C'est écrit Shield, ça veut dire bouclier. C'est positif tu crois ? Oui Anthony, tu es sous protection... mais pourquoi donc ? Plutôt par qui ! Je ne sais pas. Peut être en tirant une autre carte. Oui vas-y ! _Bubbles_. Tu es protégé contre les bulles de savon ?! Sakura tire une carte à son tour. Serrure. Anthony s'amuse comme un petit fou, il en tire trois d'un coup, vu lesquelles ils tirent, c'est claire que les cartes sont très en colère contre lui : la chasse, la force et la boucle. Oh oh, un promesse de douce vengeance. Sakura fait pareil et en tire 3 aussi : la voix, le silence et le brouillard. Mais qu'est ce que tout cela veut bien vouloir dire ! Anthony lui fait part de son hypothèse. Alors voyons. Je suis protégé... contre un monstre probablement constitué de ... savon. S'il m'attrape, il va m'enfermer à clé dans un endroit, mon ouïe et ma vue me seront supprimés et ... je vais souffrir jusqu'à l'éternité par un chasseur très fort. Tout sourire, Anthony en tire une dernière pour le plaisir. Le Sucre. Aaaah... tout s'explique ! Il montre la carte. Tout ça pour une pâtisserie.

[S'il s'est décidé à enfin se rapprocher... : c'est qu'il commençait à avoir pitié des oreilles de ce pauvre petit ourson, qui aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'aide ?! Et puis, je veux pas dire mais il a l'air de prendre beaucoup plaisir à couper les oreilles de ce pauvre ours en peluche, il pense couper ceux de Kero ou quoi ?]


	6. Episode 52

**ÉPISODE 52. **

Fin des cours, en fin d'après midi. Sakura remonte avec Anthony, qui veille à ce qu'elle ne se cogne pas trop partout... Sakura remercie Anthony de l'accompagner. Ils discutent. Et sur le chemin, ils croisent Matthieu. Anthony fait la remarque qu'ils forment un duo d'enfer tous les deux, avec leurs yeux gonflés de sommeil. Une bonne nuit s'impose pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Anthony explique à un Matthieu curieux qu'aujourd'hui, Sakura a faillit s'endormir, surtout à cause du professeur de littérature, qui lisait de sa voix monotone. (long silence) Matthieu hésitera mais finalement, préféra ne pas dire que lui s'est pourtant belle et bien endormi à son cours d'histoire.


End file.
